


Insatiable (Don't Tease Kylo Ren)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Dark Kylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Lust, Masturbation, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Smut, stalker Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: When your tight little outfits make Kylo lose control, you will suffer the consequences for indirectly teasing him.*Glorious Kylo Smut*





	Insatiable (Don't Tease Kylo Ren)

**Author's Note:**

> “We’re gonna play a little game… one where I make you scream and moan, you know - S&M.” Kylo laughed deeply at his jest. His deep, husky laughter forced unwarranted arousal in you."

As you are about to drift off to sleep, you feel a large and warm presence slink up next to you, in your bed. You feel the warm breath of something or someone, coming against your neck. You’re in complete darkness and you’re terrified. Your eyes are opened as wide as they could be and you lay there paralyzed, waiting.

“You're such an enticing little tease.” The smooth and masculine voice whispered hotly, into your ear.

You instantly recognized this voice. It couldn’t be. How? Why? Your mouth falls agape, but your voice is paralyzed just like your body.

“I know you’re awake, I can feel it.” The husky voice calls you out.

Your chest starts to heave.

“Every day when I come into that bank, there you are in your tight little outfits; skirts so short that I want to lift the last remaining inch to glimpse the other side. You make my dick so fucking hard that it feels like it wants to explode from the ache you cause.” He growled lowly, into your ear.

You felt him press his body further, against yours.

Your night time visitor, is Kylo Ren. He is an account holder at the bank where you work, in which he spoke of. Every day, without fail, Kylo saunters into the bank and withdrawals cash and lots of it. The man has more money than God. 

You always wondered why Kylo went to the trouble to come inside the bank, you know that he has a card and can use the ATM. Kylo always requests to use your line. If some other teller’s line opens up before Kylo can get to you, he would let the next customer go ahead, while waiting until he is in your presence.

Kylo never really flirted with you, so you had no inkling of any hint of interest on his part.

You were certain that Kylo would either be married, or at least, ‘attached’. A man with his looks and status certainly wouldn’t be alone, at least, not for long.

“We’re gonna play a little game… one where I make you scream and moan, you know - S&M.” Kylo laughed deeply at his jest. His deep, husky laughter forced unwarranted arousal in you.

“Sit up.” He instructed you. You hesitated, but did as you were told as you really had no choice but to comply. Kylo had turned on the little lamp that sat on the nightstand, beside your bed. You weren't sure if you should look at him, you didn’t know what he had planned or if it would anger him, so you kept your gaze turned toward the bedroom window. 

“Hold still.” Came his next instruction. This made your heart quicken.

You felt him move behind you, as a soft piece of silky fabric ensconced your eyes. Kylo had just now blindfolded you.

Your body shivered at the unknown.

“Crawl towards me.” You heard Kylo, he was now standing at the foot of the bed. You were hesitant, you couldn’t see; would you crawl right off the bed?

You slowly crawled on hands and knees. You were naked and your nipples were hard in the air conditioned bedroom.

“Stop.” Kylo halted you as you reached the edge of the bed. Kylo positioned your legs so that they were hanging over the edge of the bed and you were now sitting upright.

You sat in silence, listening to what sounded like fabric rustling and the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Kylo ushered you to lean forward as he took his hand against your jawline, opening your mouth so that you could receive the head of his cock, into your mouth. He hissed at the contact of your warm, wet tongue.

Your mouth already struggled and ached trying to accommodate him. Although you couldn’t see his cock, the sheer feel of it stretching your mouth into the grin of the joker, was enough proof.

How could he expect you to pleasure him, when he barely fit? You wondered. It has to be just as uncomfortable for him, as it is for you.

Kylo subtly moaned as he pushed his cock as far into your mouth as much as you could accommodate him. His cock head met the back of your throat. You tried your best to suck and lick with what room you had.

Kylo found a rhythm that he liked and so far, he sounded pleased; so much so, he encouraged you.

As his hand played with your hair, Kylo encouraged you to suck him harder.

“Suck it hard baby, the harder the better. I like it rough. Suck my cock dry. Every last drop.” Kylo practically chanted to you, through breathless moans.

“Do you love my cock?” He moaned in passion as his breath hitched.

You tried to answer, which ultimately turned into a pleasurable vibrating moan against his cock. Kylo, in turn, moaned even louder from the sensation.

Kylo almost lost himself. He wanted to cum in your mouth badly, but he had other plans.

He pulled his cock out quickly, squeezing the tip trying to stave off from ejaculating.

He groaned as he took deep breaths to regain control.

“You’re better than I had expected.” He stated, sort of complimenting you, you supposed.

“As much as I want to wash your mouth out with my cum, there’s another hole I’m dying to water.”

Your mouth slightly parted at his declaration. Your lips glistened from your saliva and some of his precum.

Kylo traced your lips gently, with the tip of his finger.

As you sat there on the foot of the bed, you felt Kylo taking hold of your hands and something silky and cool to touch, was being wrapped around your wrists.

“Kylo.” You said his name with uncertainty as you sat there, remaining blindfolded.

“Don’t worry.” He assures.

“Stand up.” Kylo instructs.

You do as he commands and you feel his hands take hold of your waist as he guides you, turning you around so that your back now faces him.

“Get back onto the bed, on your knees.”

You did so, cautiously.

“Now raise your arms up above your head.”

Your heart is racing at what is to come.

Kylo hoists your arms above your head, pulling them taut. He has bound you in a long silk restraint, coming to fasten it above you, tying it to the metal railing of your canopy bed.

You’re now sitting on your knees, with your arms bound above your head and tied to the top of your canopy’s rail.

You have never felt more exposed and vulnerable to someone as you do to Kylo, in this moment.

You felt Kylo press against your backside, he pulled on your hips to line you up with where he stood at the edge of the bed.

His right hand snaked around your waist, trailing down to briefly rub your hip and now coming to meet your womanhood.

With his left hand, Kylo slid his cock between your kneeling legs. Essentially, you were now straddling on his length, alone.

His cock pressed between your thighs splitting you, it seemed, all the while you couldn’t control how wet you were growing around his hardness.

Kylo languidly rubbed his cock back and forth between your center, with subtle thrusts. It is an exquisite feeling how his smooth, thick length is jutting between you.

Kylo started to rub your clit. You gasped at the sensation of his large finger pressing and rubbing.

You felt Kylo rest his left arm against your hip as his left hand caught the head of his cock that is protruding between your slick folds and he started touching himself as he continued to rub you with his other hand.

Kylo was masturbating the both of you. Your breathing was picking up at the thought of this. You could feel it, you knew what he was doing but you longed to see it. You had a little kink for watching a man masturbate. Nothing turned you on quicker and with Kylo’s cock, you knew it was a sight to behold.

 

Kylo rubbed you fast, bringing you to a quick climax. He was on the verge, once again, and he had to squeeze his cock to stave off from cumming, because your moans during your orgasm almost pushed him to the edge.

You wanted so badly to touch Kylo. You wished that your hands were not bound and this only heightened your pleasure. You wanted to jerk Kylo’s cock and pull on his dark locks of hair as you orgasm.

Kylo growled at the feeling of stopping his climax. Kylo bit down into your shoulder in his sexual frustration, causing you to cry out in an almost scream, from the pain. This sated Kylo’s frustration from denying his own release.

Your arms are aching from being bound and Kylo is not finished with you. You got your release, now, Kylo will seek his own.

“Did I make you feel good, baby?” Kylo is leaning over you, his hair brushes against your shoulder as you feel his lips pressed closely to your ear as he whispered to you.

“Turn around and face me and remain on your knees.” Kylo once again, instructed.

This time you were facing him, while still on your knees, on the bed.

Kylo’s hands sought your breasts. They were so warm as he massaged them. You could hear his breathing deepening.

You felt his sensual lips clash against your mouth, seizing control. His lips feel divine.

You feel Kylo lower his hands to your hips. You are totally at his mercy and he is in full control.

Kylo, without warning hoists you up, while you wrap your legs around his waist. Your arms still bound above as he holds you bound and blinded.

You gasped at his sudden movement, Kylo quiets you with another kiss.

You had no warning when you were pierced with his cock. You cried out at the intrusion. Even though you were dripping wet, his girth pried you open to depths that no man has ever took you to, before.

Kylo stilled, holding you in his arms before continuing to thrust up into you.

His mouth latched onto one of your breast as he slowly pushed up into you as you tried to pull against your restraints. God, you wanted terribly to wrap your arms around his neck and feel his broad shoulders.

“Do you feel how swollen my cock becomes, for you ? Do you feel the passion that you instill in me?” He grunted as he pushed harder into you causing you to involuntarily moan.

“Kylo.” You let his name slip from your mouth.

“Say it again.” He commanded huskily.

“Kylo.” You moaned, trying to catch your breath

“Again!” He bellowed, against your mouth

Kylo!” You said fervently

His hips bucked as your breasts bounced and you tilted your head slightly backward and Kylo’s mouth seized along your exposed neck as he thrust with reckless abandon and unloaded himself, spilling into you. The salacious sounds that your arousal made, the slapping noises of your skin meeting, the squishing noise of your wetness lubricating his cock, is extremely heady.

When Kylo recovered from his climax, he placed you back down onto the bed. He removed your restraints and lifted the blindfold.

Your eyes took time to adjust, but you saw as Kylo had just finished tucking himself back into his pants. He looks like a dark vision before you.

You couldn’t believe what had transpired. This man broke into your home and assaulted you, but you found that in the end, you did not mind that you were now a willing participant.

You were caught off guard, when a long stem red rose appeared at the side of your face. Kylo was brandishing it, taking care to softly caress it down the side of your cheek, moving it across to your lips.

He placed the long stem between his teeth, as he moved to kiss you.

Kylo stood up and turned to leave the bedroom, leaving the rose in your possession.

“Tomorrow, when you come in to work… wear something tight.” Kylo hissed and stressed on the word ‘tight’.


End file.
